Escándalos Inocentes
by Srita Malfoy Uchiha
Summary: Hermione organizará su propia deshonra y así podrá escapar del compromiso, abandonando su antigua vida. El único problema es el hombre que ha elegido para que arruine su reputación, el irresistible Draco Malfoy. AU...OoC Época de la Regencia.
1. Resúmen

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es **copyright **de J. K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**La trama de la historia NO ME PERTENECE repito ****NO ME PERTENECE****. **

**Es una adaptación, o también llamada el famoso **_**copy/paste. **_**Sería ****una reverenda idiotez decir que este escrito me pertenece, ya que no lo es. Es un libro muy bueno cabe añadir de una de mis autoras favoritas de la época de la Regencia, el titulo lo cambie, ya que no quería que leyeran el libro antes de terminar la adaptación. Además así se está más en suspenso y eso me gusta. El verdadero titulo y la autora los diré en el último capítulo, aunque si hay alguna que me mande un mp solicitándome el nombre de dicha autora, con gusto les diré quién es. Con esto no quiero agredir ni insultar a nadie, ya que hay muchas personas que piensan ello, pero desde un principio aclarando creo evitarme cualquier inconveniente. **

**Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida sin conocimiento previo del autor.**

**Advertencias: AU, OoC.**

**Género: Romance/Drama.**

**Rating: " T"**

**N/A: **Bueno, Hola! ¿Comó están mis adoradas Dramioneras? La verdad estoy aquí, y aunque puede ser que me gane muchos RR ofensivos, ya que muchas de ustedes no comparten mi opinión acerca de los famosos copy/paste espero les guste esta adaptación, como aclare arriba el titulo esta cambiado, el nombre de la autora me lo reservare, a menos que alguna de ustedes me mande un mp solicitándomelo con prontitud, si les gusta este tipo de lectura este es su escrito, si no les gusta pues no entren, así de simple. Gracias por todo _y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

* * *

Escándalos Inocentes

Prologo

_Todo empezó con una proposición inocente._

Cuando su padre murió, dejándola sin un penique y sin perspectivas de futuro, Hermione Granger se enfrentó a una terrible posibilidad: el matrimonio con el infame Harold Wetherby. Su familia cree que es una gran elección, pero Hermione ha sido testigo de la naturaleza cruel de Wetherby y sabe que una vida con él sería una pesadilla. Si al menos él no quisiera casarse con ella… pero para que eso sucediese, ella tendría que echar a perder su buena reputación y, a pesar de los errores cometidos por su padre, el nombre de Hermione nunca se ha visto manchado por el escándalo, hasta ahora…

_Pero la inocencia está en el ojo del que la mira._

Ella trama un plan excelente. Hermione organizará su propia deshonra y así podrá escapar del compromiso, abandonando su antigua vida. El único problema es el hombre que ha elegido para que arruine su reputación, el irresistible Draco Malfoy, duque de Beaufort. Él oculta secretos que hacen que Hermione Granger sea una mujer a la que debe evitar a toda costa, por el bien de los dos. Insiste en que no formará parte de este loco ardid… a pesar de lo tentadora que ella pueda resultar.


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es **copyright** de J. K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **NO ME PERTENECE** repito **NO ME PERTENECE**.

Es una adaptación, o también llamada el famoso _copy/paste. _Sería una reverenda idiotez decir que este escrito me pertenece, ya que no lo es. Es un libro muy bueno cabe añadir de una de mis autoras favoritas de la época de la Regencia, el titulo lo cambie, ya que no quería que leyeran el libro antes de terminar la adaptación. Además así se está más en suspenso y eso me gusta. El verdadero titulo y la autora los diré en el último capítulo, aunque si hay alguna que me mande un mp solicitándome el nombre de dicha autora, con gusto les diré quién es. Con esto no quiero agredir ni insultar a nadie, ya que hay muchas personas que piensan ello, pero desde un principio aclarando creo evitarme cualquier inconveniente.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Género**: Romance/Drama.

**Rating**: " T"

N/A: Bueno, Hola! ¿Comó están mis adoradas Dramioneras? La verdad estoy aquí, y aunque puede ser que me gane muchos RR ofensivos, ya que muchas de ustedes no comparten mi opinión acerca de los famosos copy/paste espero les guste esta adaptación, como aclare arriba el titulo esta cambiado, el nombre de la autora me lo reservare, a menos que alguna de ustedes me mande un mp solicitándomelo con prontitud, si les gusta este tipo de lectura este es su escrito, si no les gusta pues no entren, así de simple. Gracias por todo _y que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

* * *

**Prologo**

Tiene una hermosa sonrisa…

—… aunque —reflexionó, tocando con la punta de los dedos la tela gris sencilla de su vestido, para pasar luego a tocar el cabello que ella había recogido en un moño tirante—. Prefería su aspecto cuando era una joven dama de la alta sociedad.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendida por el insulto implícito, dado que él seguía hablando con ese tono tan atento.

—Es extraño, ¿no le parece? El modo en el que las mujeres de la sociedad se esfuerzan por parecer suaves y acogedoras, cuando detrás de esa fachada son duras y quebradizas como el vidrio. Sin embargo, usted, que es una institutriz cariñosa, debe aparentar ser extremadamente correcta, incluso anodina.

—Estoy segura de que ese es el comportamiento apropiado para una institutriz —contestó ella en un tono remilgado, a pesar de que el contacto prolongado de sus dedos en su cabello revoloteaba como pequeñas palpitaciones por todo su cuerpo.

Aquello estaba mal. Pero no tenía fuerzas para detenerle.

—Quizá… —Su mano cubrió de nuevo la de ella—. Pero me hace pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si retirase esas horquillas de su cabello? ¿Me encontraría ante una mujer suave y cálida tanto dentro como fuera?


End file.
